


Bittersweet

by Serenitydusk



Series: Tales of Annwn [3]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Original Player Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Before Ash and Dark managed to settle down into a friendship, their relationship was a bit tumultuous.Just a few drabbles where Ash torments Dark's dreams and manages to fall in love with him.  Only the final drabble - Forget is canon.





	1. Just This Once

With an amused smirk, Ash purrs at Dark, “What’s the matter, Dark? Are you mad because I flirt or because you like it?” He slunk around Dark, his hand trailing down his back, as the distorted images fracture and split. Some writhed in response to Ash’s caress, while others reached towards him, pleading.

Trying to control the distortions, Dark growled and snarled, “You know nothing of me. Of my wants.”

Ash’s gaze flicked down to Dark’s lips and slowly drug up to his eyes, looking at Dark through his lashes. “I know enough,” He reached out and pulled Dark closer, whispering, “Of your wants and needs.” His lips brushed over the pulse in Dark’s throat, and Ash couldn’t resist a light nip. Not enough to bleed, just enough to make Dark jump and gasp. Licking and sucking the spot, he grinned as he heard the demon’s sigh and felt him lean closer, Dark's hands fisting his sweater as he struggled against his desire.

Sliding his hand under Dark’s jacket, he traced lazy circles at the base of his spine as he continued to plant kisses down his throat and collarbone. His lips and hands scorching. He wasn’t surprised when Dark pushed him away. He knew capitulation wouldn’t be quick or easy, but that’s what made it so much more enjoyable. Dark grabbed his lapel, yanking it to straighten it, his chest rising and falling with each rapid, shallow breath.

Licking his bottom lip slowly, Ash refrained from smirking as Dark’s eyes darted, following the motion, helpless to stop himself.

Nor was he surprised when Dark lashed out. That Dark chose to threaten Dusk wasn’t a surprise either. He had been anticipating it, almost looking forward to it. When Dark finished his tirade, spelling out exactly what he would do to Dusk and how badly she would hurt before he was done, Ash smiled. It was painfully beautiful, full of forbidden wickedness. Lust Incarnate. He stalked Dark, backing him up until he hit a wall, and there was nowhere else left to go. And then he pressed the entire length of his body against the demon, every hard, solid inch. Hands gripping Dark’s hips, he nestled his own hips against him, purring. Nuzzling his cheek, Ash whispered in his ear with a voice that rivaled Dark’s own silken, sinful voice.

“You will do nothing to harm Dusk. In fact, you will go out of your way to ensure her continued well-being and happiness. Let me tell you why.” His lips caressed Dark’s ear, brushing against the lobe as Ash continued, “The last thing you want to do is change me from someone desperate to protect the one thing that matters to him,” he rolled his hips against Dark, feeling the demon shudder against him, “to someone with nothing to lose and ready and willing to set the world on fire and burn right along with it.”

Burying his hands in Dark’s soft hair, he yanked his head back and kissed him. It was brutally sensual with no pretense of gentleness or seduction. It was demanding and punishing. Ash wasn’t careful with his fangs, groaning as he tasted blood when the demon’s tongue was pricked on his fangs. It was so tempting to push, to demand, to take. But Ash pulled back, licking the blood off his lips. He smoothed the demon’s rumpled jacket and stroked his kiss-swollen lip with his thumb. Reveling in the look of panic and desire in the demon’s eyes, as he slid his hands lower. Yes, it was just a matter of time...

* * *

Dark awoke, eyes flying open. He looked around the room, disoriented for a moment. Slowly he realized he was in his bedroom, alone. He could still feel Ash’s touch burning his skin, smell his scent, taste his kiss. He tried to go back to sleep but was too restless. He couldn’t get the thought of that infernal bastard out of his head. Now he was even dreaming about him.

Fuck.

He groaned as his hand slid down his body. He would allow himself just this one time. Just this once. It would get Ash out of his head and he could move on and focus on more important things.

His body arched with each stroke, as his imagination picked up where the dream had left off. He tried to prolong it, but he was quickly rushing towards the end. With a blinding crash, he finished, shuddering. He panted, there in the darkness, realizing that it didn’t make the craving go away. It only intensified it.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash invades Dark's dreams...again. But who is the most tormented?

Dark stared at the bed. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay awake. He just didn’t want to dream again. And then again, he desperately did.

There was no reason to believe he’d dream the same dream again. It would be fine. He kept telling himself that, not quite believing it. He stalked out of the bedroom and went to play his cello, hoping it would soothe him, but he couldn’t focus enough to play. He pulled out his iPad and turned on his playlist. Yes, that would help. He found his favorite playlist for when he wanted to relax and watched the fire in the hearth dance and flicker, his lids slowly falling.

He woke up with a start. He could have sworn he was in his study, but instead, he was in bed. That's odd. How did he not remember going to bed?

“There you are.” Ash was standing in his doorway. "I've been waiting for you." He glided towards the bed, as Dark sat up. What was Ash doing here? How dare he come here? Uninvited. Dark had every intention of ripping into Ash, of letting him know exactly what he thought of this intrusion.

He meant to. He did. But instead just watched, entranced, as Ash walked across the room and stopped at the bed.

Ash ran his fingers up Dark’s chest. There was no smug smirk or prickling sarcasm, just a look of intense hunger and longing. “I have missed you.” He leaned forward, kissing Dark. All thoughts or pretense of fighting slowly melted away as Ash’s lips moved over his.

Pushing Dark back down, Ash climbed in the bed, straddling his hips and never break the kiss. Dark was drowning, and he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to breathe again. And then Ash moved lower, kissing his neck and throat. Dark's fingers were snarled in the sheets, gripping them so tight, fighting the urge to ….

“Touch me,” Ash whispered in his ear. Not a plea, a command. Ash bit down on that bit of skin at the base of his neck, teasing it with his tongue. Dark couldn’t stop himself as his hands slid up Ash’s body. Ash sighed softly, moving down, kissing and licking a path lower. He stopped at the edge of the sheet, where it was wrapped around Dark’s hips. His breath caught in his throat as Ash tugged the sheet down. The look in Ash’s eyes was pure hunger. “Say it.”

Dark blinked, his brain fogged with lust, “Say what?”

“Tell me what you want, Dark.” Ash ran his hands down, nudging Dark’s legs apart.

Dark’s hips arched up, and he bit back a whimper. “Please….”

“Please? Please, what? Say it. Say the words. Do you want me to stroke you?” Dark’s eyes widened, his breath coming in pants.

“Suck you?” His voice was like silk. “You want me to fuck you, Dark?” And sin.

“What do you want?” When Dark didn’t answer, Ash pulled away, climbing off the bed. Dark sat up, moving towards him. He didn’t want him to stop. To leave.

“Please…”

Ash looked down at Dark's cock. “Stroke it.”

He stepped back and pulled off his sweater. Dark remained motionless, eyes roving over Ash. “Do it. Now.” His voice low and menacing but spiked with lust. Dark bit his lip as he watched Ash leisurely remove his clothes, and his hand began slowly stroking.

“Faster than that.” Ash purred. 

He picked up the pace, groaning as Ash shed the last of his clothing and stalked back into bed, not the slightest bit shy about his nakedness.  Crawling up Dark’s body, Ash kissed him, his hands snarled in Dark's hair. When Dark reached up to touch him, Ash growled, “I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” Dark hissed but complied, his hips bucking as he slid his hand in a rhythmic motion.

Ash groaned, watching him. He kissed and nipped down his body, reaching his thighs. Pushing them even further apart, he nestled between them. “Is this what you want?” Ash’s breath was hot against his skin, as he looked up at him through his lashes, giving him feather-light kisses and licks. Dark nodded slowly, biting his lip, trying not to squirm. “This?” Ash stopped Dark’s hand, pulling it away and pinning it down beside him. Giving his cock a long, slow lick from base to head. “Say it. I want to hear you.”

“Yes. I want it.” Dark's baritone voice was fracturing and distorting. Ash just tilted his head and waited. Dark’s voice fell into the lower registers of sound, “I need….” His breath was quick and shallow, “Please…”

Shifting forward, Ash raised up on Dark’s thighs, pinning them. Giving his cock a few slow licks, he slowly took him in his mouth. Swirling his tongue over the head, he swallowed the length, his eyes never leaving Dark’s. It was slow, exquisite torture.

Dark’s head fell back as his hands tangled in Ash’s hair. Ash’s pace was relentless. Steady but never quite enough to push him over the edge. Dark snarled and snapped at Ash, thrusting his hips, trying to move faster. Ash slid him out of his mouth, but kept up the pace with his hand, “What’s the matter? Need something?” He didn't wait for an answer, swallowing him again and humming against his cock, as Dark hissed through his teeth. 

“Mmmmm, yes.” Ash swirled his tongue and teased the head. “I’m going to make you come.” He gave him a long, slow lick. “And then I’m going to fuck you.” 

The sounds that came out of Dark’s mouth were music to Ash’s ears, all deep growls and rumbles, as he panted and squirmed beneath Ash. It wasn't much longer until Dark finished, shaking and spent, lying in a boneless heap with his eyes closed in bliss.

“My turn.” He slowly pulled Dark closer to him, watching as Dark’s eyes fluttered open, his expression unfocused and lust-blown. Sitting up, he held Dark's hips, tilting them up. His eyes never left Dark's as he slowly sank into him, inch by inch, watching the expressions on Dark’s face, the unmitigated pleasure. Ash wanted desperately to lose himself in the feeling and fought to prolong it for as long as he could. He kept the thrusts slow and even, tracing the skin of Dark’s chest, then leaving bright red trails as his claws snagged the skin. Making Dark buck and tighten around him.

Dark snarled at Ash's feral grin, as he quickened his pace, leaning forward to lick the claw marks, lapping up the blood. Returning the favor, Dark left his own claw marks along Ash’s back, bright red bloody trails.

Eyes rolling back in his head, Ash’s thrusts stuttered for a moment, then grew harder. Breaths coming out in pants and growls, he should have been expecting it when Dark arched up and bit him. He held Dark’s head against him, “Harder". He cursed, writhed, as Dark bit down harder, drawing blood, then licked and sucked the tender flesh. It drove him over the edge, white bursts flaring behind his closed eyes.  For a moment, time froze, everything hung suspended between one breath and and the next.

Slowly coming back to himself, Ash rested his head against Dark’s shoulder for a moment, trying to slow his breathing down, his body trembling. He moved off of Dark, settling behind him, his chest against Dark’s back and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Dark stiffen, as though not used to cuddling. Ash kissed his shoulder and neck, nuzzling, “Let me hold you, for just a while.” He felt Dark sigh, wistful and perhaps a little lost,

before he relaxed and moved closer.

He held him for as long as he able, fighting against the inevitable.

But all dreams must end.


	3. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you can't forget?
> 
> Angst.
> 
> Angst is what you do.

“Ash. Go. Now. You’re ….it’s just….” Dusk took a slow breath, “Please. Go.”

Dusk was on edge. It has been too long since Ash had fed. She understood why, but it was more than her empathic abilities could handle. She couldn’t keep her shields up that high all the time without it wearing on her. And it drove her much darker needs closer to the surface. She took a deep breath and tried again after the look of hurt he gave her.

“Please. You have to. If you don’t, it will only be worse. If you lose control…” She shuddered remembering the one and only time his control had truly snapped. “Go to Swan’s. She can help.”

Ash looked up at her, and carefully closed the book he hadn’t been reading. “I’m not sure how I feel about my sister shuffling me off to a pleasure house.” The smile he gave her was bitter and biting. “I’m reasonably sure I can secure my own meals.”

“Then for gods’ sake, do it!” She snapped, not meaning to, but her nerves were frayed and raw. She walked out of the room, unsure if she could remain calm enough to have this conversation.

He chucked the book on the table. Truthfully, he hadn’t needed to feed until just recently. He’d gone much longer than normal. Feeding on Dark had been …there weren’t words to describe it. Everything fell flat when he tried. He had fed deeply and there had still been so much more left, waiting, begging to be taken. But even more than the feeding, his very soul…

He closed his eyes. Later. He would deal with that later.

But he supposed Dusk was right, he had been ignoring the urges to feed.  And he knew, if he was honest, he shouldn’t go much longer. Ignoring it wouldn’t make it go away. With a sigh, he headed to Swan’s.

He was known there. It was a safe place for those like him, safe for both him and those that worked there. They knew how to deal with his needs. Swan’s wasn’t a brothel, not that there was anything wrong with that. But it was more than that. One could go there for many reasons; those that worked there were trained in a large variety of things, music, literature, dancing, the art of conversation, as well as more carnal pleasures.

One of the women that worked there liked to read her poetry to him. Some days he would come and listen to her read in the sitting room or if she wasn’t ready for everyone to hear a piece she was working on, she would read to him in her room. Other times, she wanted to hear how it sounded when read by someone else, so she would have him read it to her. She particularly liked to hear him read her erotic poetry while she teased him with her mouth. She said it helped her hear how it was truly supposed to sound, and he was certainly willing to do what was needed to support the Arts. Though, he didn’t think he had the patience or self-control for that tonight.

When he arrived, Swan saw him and came around to give him a big hug, “We’ve missed you, milord. Alaric and Gwena, especially.” She gave him a wink. “They are both free tonight, shall I call them for you?”

Ash hugged her back, giving her a peck on the cheek. “Yes, and perhaps… anyone new?”

Swan arched a brow and gave him a coy grin, “Why yes, I have quite a few new ones. Come, let’s meet them.” She took him to a sitting room. “Here we are. Who catches your eye?”

He glanced around the room. There was a lovely little redhead with dimples playing a beautiful tune on a violin, a tall, dusky-skinned man with striking green eyes who gave him a sultry smile. Nice. And then from across the room, he saw him. He was just standing there, leaning against a wall, talking to someone.  Ash would never mistake him, even in the soft candlelight of the sitting room. But in the dark, that softly curling hair, almond eyes so dark they were almost black, the slender, lean frame. Yes…in the dark…

Swan looked up at him, her face carefully neutral, as though she sensed his hunger rising, sharp and burning. “Milord, him?

Yes. Oh gods, yes. A thousand times yes.

“No. He’s quite lovely though. Perhaps another time.” He tried to keep his voice pleasant, but his heart was racing, and he felt hot and cold all over. The want and longing were almost painful. “Alaric, Gwena, the red-head and him.” He pointed to the woman playing the violin and green-eyed man. “I think that will be sufficient.” He smiled blandly.

“As you wish, I will have a room prepared for you.” Swan headed off, motioning for the two Ash chose to follow her. “Gryff. Rhosyn. Come with me, darlings.”

“Oh, and Swan, dear.” Swan stopped and looked back, “I want them for the night.”

She smiled, “Of course, m’lord.” It was no time at all when Gwena came to get him, taking him by the hand with a shy but eager smile.

It was the early hours of the morning, dawn not far away, as they lay sleeping around him. He wished he could be so lucky, to sleep and not be haunted by his dreams. The moon was slowly setting, filling the window with its pale light. Ash closed his eyes with a sigh.

Green eyes looked up at him, “Do you wish for more?” Soft kisses, and a bite.

Ash growled softly, running his fingers lightly through Gryff’s hair. “Yes. I want more. But first, draw the curtains.” He wished for so much more.

Rising with a final kiss, he drew the curtains closed, blocking out the pale moonlight and leaving the room shrouded in hazy hues of gray and black. “We wouldn’t want the morning light to disturb us.” He crawled back into the bed and took Ash in his mouth. The others began to awake, and soon soft sighs and groans filled the air.

Ash closed his eyes, trying to lose himself in the feel of Gryff’s mouth and how his hair felt as Ash gripped it in his fingers, the sweet smell of Gwena as she leaned down to kiss him, the cries of Rhosyn as Alaric took her from behind.

He fed. And he tried to forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble isn't canon in this AU. It's more of a 'what could have been if things had gone differently' sort of scene. And I mean, let's face it...tormenting Dark is great fun.


End file.
